Sin Like The Devil
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Sequel to Love Like Sin. Five months later and once again Dean and Holly have to face problems. Can they trust their friends? Their family? Themselves? Dean/OFC, Cas/Meg Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Sin Like The Devil**

Summary: It's been five months since Dean and Holly relocated and Holly got a new name. They're all set to be married and live life with no fears. Of course, that isn't going to happen when a phone call comes in. Now it's up to Dean, Castiel, Sam and Meg to protect Holly once more but what is she not telling them? Could her secret destroy the lives of those she loves? Will their wedding happen?

Rating: M (mature content, violence, etc. you know how it goes)

Disclaimer: You know how this goes too. I don't own any recognizable characters or places. Unless, of course, you read Love Like Sin and recognize Holly because yeah, I own her. Actually...me and Dean share her.

* * *

><p>Dean rolled over in bed and sniffed the air, keeping his eyes closed. The smell of bacon floated by and he smiled slightly. He could hear singing coming from another part of the apartment and that just made his smile widen as he opened his eyes and looked around at the aqua coloured walls that encased the bedroom. He wondered for a moment if he could just get up and stroll through the apartment then remembered what day it was and decided against the naked route.<p>

He didn't want his brother walking in on that. Not again.

So instead, he climbed out of bed and pulled on some boxers and a t-shirt before making his way out of the bedroom.

"I want your love, I want your disease, I want you open mouthed, and on your knees." The blonde in the kitchen sang as she danced around in front of the stove, cooking up breakfast. Dean chuckled softly to himself and walked over to wind his arms around his fiancee from behind. Holly turned her head to look at him and grinned before kissing his cheek.

"Good morning." She greeting cheerfully.

"Hmm...it certainly is." Dean replied, taking in the fact that all Holly wore was one of his button up shirts and a pair of shorts. "I love mornings with you."

"Well I should hope so." Holly laughed. She moved the bacon around the frying pan, making sure it didn't touch the eggs that she was cooking as well. Dean watched over her shoulder and grinned. He kissed at her neck and ran his hands down her sides. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling up my hotter then hell fiancee." Dean replied simply. Holly shook her head slightly as his hands slid under the shirt she wore. She sighed and leaned back against him when his fingertips grazed along under her breasts.

"Sam's going to be here at any minute." Holly reminded him even though at this point she was more tempted to go to the door and lock it then actually making Dean stop. At least that was the thought until they heard someone coughing and both of them turned their heads to see Sam standing at the kitchen doorway, eyes rolling and a grin on his face.

"Don't you knock?" Dean asked.

"Don't you keep those activities to the bedroom?" Sam asked.

"Dude, it's my apartment." Dean countered. "And my fiancee. I can do what I want, where I want." Holly just laughed and brushed Dean's hands off her. He sighed and sent a glare at his brother. "Are you happy?"

"Let's see...am I happy that I got to disrupt my brother having sex with his fiancee in the kitchen..." Sam pretended to think which only made Holly laugh more. He smiled at her then, when Dean walked over to the fridge, moved into the kitchen and kissed Holly's forehead before stealing a strip of bacon out of the frying pan.

"Hey!" Holly flicked the spatula at Sam but he jumped back in time to avoid it.

"First you break up my morning sex before it starts and then you go and steal my bacon? Bitch!" Dean grumbled as he pulled a container of juice out of the fridge.

"It's just one piece, relax jerk." Sam argued. "I'm going to be meeting Christie later."

"How's that going?" Holly asked.

"Pretty good." Sam replied. "I'm glad you introduced me to her, Holls."

"Just remember she thinks my name's Hannah." Holly reminded. Sam grinned and nodded. He swiped one of the sausages Holly already had cooked as she moved the rest of the food onto plates. "Sam, honestly, quit it!"

"Alright, I'm going, I'll see you guys for dinner right?" Sam asked, backing out of the kitchen.

"Yep, see ya then." Dean called after his brother. As soon as he heard the door close, he was right back against Holly, hands now working on the buttons of her shirt.

"And the break is over." Holly laughed.

"Damn right." Dean agreed, lifting her onto the counter. "We got a couple of minutes to make up for. Sam put us behind schedule."

"Damn Sam." Holly mock complained. Dean smiled as he dragged the shorts off the blonde woman's body. "Who does he think he is, walking in at that point in time?"

"God, I love you." Dean laughed, making Holly smile and kiss him.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

His finger tapped his chin as he paced in his room. His eyes kept glancing over at the wall covered in pictures, newspaper clippings, photocopies of police reports, anything that showed or spoke about the people of interest to him. There were several people covering that wall but one was more predominant the the others.

The young woman with bleach blonde hair, ranging from mid back to shoulder length, sometimes with black in the underside. Bright blue eyes, some pictures having them heavily lined in black. Various expressions crossed her face in each picture. Some were old photos, the woman being as young as ten in some. One image from the collection had the woman standing between two men, one dressed in a graduation robe, his cap on the woman's head. That was the day other people joined the wall. Those two men, constantly with the woman. The photos captured what wasn't accepted in those days, how much the one man loved the woman...how much she loved him.

He narrowed his eyes at the pictures and picked up a glass of scotch. It drank it all in one go before squeezing the glass tightly in his hand. It shattered within seconds, bits and pieces lodging into his palm, blood escaping moments later. He looked at his hand with an almost stunned expression for a while before he slowly smiled.

And then he laughed. The sound echoed around the pitiful room. If he were asked, he wouldn't have been able to say why he was laughing, but that didn't matter, there was no one there but him.

And his pictures.

The pictures of people he would soon have. Six people were on that wall, one of them working with him. He would have his day and it would be soon. Very soon.

* * *

><p>So a short first chapter but I wanted to get this out for all of you. I'll have a banner up for this soon enough. I'm not revealing who that person is at the end there so you'll have to wait. Could be Zach...could be someone else completely new. If you're missing Ash and Jo and their little Carly baby, they'll have their appearances eventually.<p> 


	2. The Day Out

**The Day Out  
><strong>

So the big group banner is up for this on my profile, go check it out. I'll try to get more made up at some point probably. I've noticed that with all the chapters being named after songs, I've not once used a song title from Taylor Momsen's band. And I'm using Taylor for Holly lol. Although saying that, I just couldn't find a song for this chapter and that made me really sad.

Reviewer Response:

Adaddario – Yeah, Dean really is always trying to get some action. Making up for lost time and all that lol.

AuntMo – I'm still not sure if I'll have Gabriel return. As for the rest of your questions, well you'll have to wait and see now won't you?

Dean's Teddy Bear Doctor – First off, love the name change lol. Second, I'm glad I wrote something to create goosebumps.

* * *

><p>Holly followed Meg through the store, only partially paying attention to what Meg was talking about. Her eyes drifted around at the other people around them and paused as she spotted a little blonde girl twirling around in a dress. Holly's head tilted slowly to the side as she watched the little girl. Meg's voice faded off completely and Holly wasn't sure if her friend had just walked too far away or if she had stopped talking all together. The little girl was jumping up and down in front of a mirror now before she twirled around once more and gazed up at her mother.<p>

"Hey...Hannah...hello in there!" Meg's voice returned, followed by the feel of her knuckles rapping gently against Holly's skull. The blonde of the pair jumped slightly and looked at her friend. "What was that about?"

"What?" Holly asked innocently.

"You staring at a kid." Meg replied. Holly just shook her head and walked around the brunette to look at the clothes around them. Meg raised an eyebrow then quickly caught up with her. "What's with you lately? The last few days, even at work, you've been spacey."

"Not spacey." Holly countered.

"Then what was I just talking about?" Meg asked.

"Me being spacey." Holly replied.

"I meant before that." Meg sighed as she shook her head. Holly didn't answer as she pulled a shirt off a rack and held it up to look at it better. "Are you hiding something?"

"No." Holly replied quickly.

"Oh, you so are, you little liar!" Meg snapped quietly. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Holly answered.

"It's something, now spill." Meg demanded, grabbing the shirt from her friend and placing it back on the rack.

"It's nothing!" Holly insisted.

"Are you pregnant?" Meg asked. Holly just stared at her. "Oh my god, you are!"

"I'm not pregnant!" Holly announced loudly. A few people looked at them and the blonde ducked her head.

"How do you know? Have you had a test? Seen a doctor?" Meg asked.

"Will you stop!" Holly demanded.

"We're getting you a test and then going home and you're going to do it." Meg concluded. Holly started to protect but Meg had grabbed her arm and was pulling her away from the clothes before a word could be uttered.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

"Dude, will you put your phone away?" Dean complained as he watched his brother receive and send yet another text message. "Seriously, what is up with that?"

"It's just stuff for work." Sam replied, putting his phone down on the table.

"That smile on your face says differently." Castiel commented, sipping his water. The three of them had met up for lunch at what had been quickly dubbed to be Dean's newest favourite restaurant. The staff already knew him there and his usual order was almost common knowledge, he didn't need a menu anymore.

"It's that Christie chick, isn't it?" Dean asked, smirking. Sam didn't say anything, making his brother laugh. "You are so whipped."

"Oh, like you aren't?" Sam asked.

"There's a difference." Dean countered. "Holls doesn't quite realize she has me whipped yet...I still got free will." Sam and Castiel laughed. "Speaking of the girls...have yours been acting strange lately or is it just mine?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"Last couple of days, she's sort of been zoning in and out." Dean explained, picking up a french fry and looking it over. "Her attention's been drifting a lot lately."

"You guys are getting closer and closer to the big day, it's probably a bride thing." Sam reasoned. Dean raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly, taking it as a reasonable explanation. Although he wasn't completely convinced that there was nothing wrong with Holly, he just made it a point in his mind to keep an eye on her for the next few days, see how things turn out. It could be nothing but it could also be something.

Knowing his fiancee...it was probably something.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

"This is the stupidest thing you've had me do." Holly complained, sitting on the bathroom counter with her arms crossed. Next to her were two little plastic sticks. In order to make her feel better, or at least try to, Meg had volunteered to do a test as well. Holly was wondering about that ever since the words came out of her friend's mouth.

"Even stupider then the birthday crown at work?" Meg asked.

"Yes." Holly replied.

"How?" Meg asked.

"It...well...it just is!" Holly remarked. "Look, I'm not pregnant."

"This little stick will be the judge of that." Meg concluded, pointing to one of the sticks.

"That one is yours." Holly corrected. Meg paused then looked at the stick. Sure enough, she was pointing at the one with the little post it attached to it with her name on it.

"What are you so worried about anyways?" Meg asked. "If you're pregnant, congratulations! You'll be married before you show anyways. Let's not forget, we both know Dean wouldn't mind being a dad at some point."

"Okay how do we even know I can get pregnant?" Holly asked.

"Hey, with my logic, if you get your period, you can get pregnant." Meg countered. Holly shook her head, eyes rolling. "Are they ready yet?"

"Another minute or so." Holly replied, picking up one of the boxes. "Remind me that we need to burn these boxes before Dean gets home."

"Sure." Meg agreed.

"Is this going to be a normal occurrence for our days off?" Holly asked. Meg laughed and shook her head. Holly sighed in relief and leaned back against the mirror over the sink. She looked down at the plastic sticks and wondered what they would say.

A few minutes later, both girls were each holding a stick and staring at the results, neither of them sure how to react to what they saw. Should they be happy? Upset? Afraid?

They both jumped when they heard the apartment door open and Dean's voice called out. There was a mad rush to crumple up the boxes and toss them into the trash bin before the sticks followed suit.

"Hey, you're home early." Holly greeted her fiancee as she slipped out of the bathroom.

"Slow day, how was your day?" Dean asked, glancing over at Meg coming out of the bathroom.

"We went shopping." Meg answered for the blonde.

"Get anything fun?" Dean asked. Holly laughed and Meg shook her head, grinning. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Meg commented, grabbing her shopping bags from the couch.

"Yeah, Cas is waiting for ya." Dean informed the brunette.

"Awesome, love it when he's waiting." Meg remarked with a smile. "Have fun."

"Oh you bet we will." Dean replied with his own smile. Holly couldn't help but grin. She laughed when Dean picked her up just as Meg closed the apartment door behind her. Holly's legs wound around his waist as he held her up. "So what did you buy?"

"Stuff." Holly replied.

"What sort of stuff?" Dean questioned, moving towards the bedroom.

"Stuff stuff." Holly answered with a laugh.

"You're killing me here." Dean complained. Holly smiled and kissed him. Dean kicked the bedroom door closed behind before he dropped his fiancee on the bed. He pulled his shirt off before he climbed on top of her. "Good way to go though."

"Hmm...yeah." Holly agreed. "But all the same...we should all stay alive for as long as we can."

"I can agree to that." Dean remarked, dragging the dress off the blonde's body. He smirked at the new pink and black lingerie she sported. "You are such a naughty girl."

"Am I going to get punished?" Holly asked innocently.

"You bet." Dean replied.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

"Can you get the bathroom garbage?" Holly asked as she tied a knot in the bag of garbage she was currently handling.

"Uh, yeah sure." Dean replied, slowly dragging his eyes away from the way Holly's ass looked in the jeans she wore. He rose from his chair and went to the bathroom. He bent over and pulled the trash bin from under the sink. He looked in it as he started to lift the bag out but something caught his attention. Raising an eyebrow, he flicked aside some tissues and stared at the two little plastic sticks sitting on top of the crumbled and ripped remains of what looked like pregnancy test boxes. Glancing outside of the bathroom to make sure Holly wasn't too nearby, Dean carefully picked up the sticks and read the results.

One read negative and for a moment, he relaxed. His eyes slowly drifted over to the other one and he felt a strange twist in his stomach as he gazed at the little plus sign displayed on the stick.

"Dean!" Holly called out, making Dean jump and drop the sticks back into the bin. "You're gonna be late for work."

"I'm coming." Dean called back as he quickly pulled the bag from the bin, replaced it, then tied the bag up and left the bathroom. His mind running a mile a minute as he tried to think about what he just saw.

Holly and Meg had both been in the bathroom the other day. Both those tests likely weren't Holly's then.

So the question was...who was pregnant?

* * *

><p>This sorta just came up with itself. Sorry it's taken me a while to come up with a second chapter. I can't swear it won't be another while for the next one but I'm gonna try and get it up before my birthday on the 13th of June, which gives me a little under a month so I should be good.<p> 


	3. Tragedy

**Tragedy**

I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY!

Okay this story hit a major stand still and for like a month or so I thought about deleting it. But right now, while I really do want to update my other stories, I just can't focus on regular Supernatural stuff so I'm giving this story another shot because, let's face it, it's not regular Supernatural. It's regular life with the Supernatural characters.

Back to the song titles for chapters. This one is by Christina Perri.

reviewer response:

AuntMo – hee, you may be joking but that is fairly true, I do sort of enjoy torturing you guys.

Dean's Sassy Seductress – I'm glad you're happy.

BookLover101 – I can't say who's pregnant just yet lol, that goes against my rules of trying to torture everyone.

Supernatural Only – I abide by the wishes of my reviewers even if it does take me a while to do so.

* * *

><p>Dean watched Holly carefully for the next few days to try and find some signs to know if she was pregnant or not. He also watched Meg and the whole experience was irritating. They were both acting weirder than usual, both of them had strange sudden cravings, but sadly, no one was throwing up from morning sickness so there was no real strong signs.<p>

He wasn't sure why he was so worried about this. He truthfully had always wanted a family, it was something he had randomly talked to Holly about years ago when they were sneaking around. He remembered that day, lying in bed during a thunder storm that had knocked out the power earlier. They had watched the lightning flashing in the window and talked about random things that didn't involve Sam because at the time it was just too awkward. One thing had led to another and Dean had confided that he wouldn't mind having kids with the right woman. Holly hadn't said anything and the topic had been changed nearly instantly.

Something in his gut said that there was a reason to worry but he just didn't know what that was yet.

So he went to work, sat at his desk, and waited for his patrol slot to come around. It was boring, a lot more boring than it used to be. When his phone rang, a sigh of relief came and he answered it without looking because he really only knew one person who call him in the middle of the day.

"Hey baby." Dean muttered affectionately while trying to keep a little quiet so everyone else wouldn't hear. All the other guys loved listening in on Dean,s conversations with Holly.

Too bad it wasn't Holly.

"Why Dean-o, I never knew you felt that way about me." The annoyingly arrogant voice of none other then Gabriel Retskirt.

"Gabe?" Dean asked

"Let me guess, you were expecting little miss Hannah?" Gabriel asked.

"Well...yeah." Dean replied. He leaned back in his chair and glances around the office space. "What's up? Haven't heard from you since we moved."

"Well umm...there's been a couple of problems." Gabriel explained. Dean froze and waited. "One...We were looking through everything Zachariah owned and everything...and we found something."

"Something, what?" Dean asked slowly.

"Holly's father wasn't the only person he was working with." Gabriel stated.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered. "What's the other problem?"

"Your friends." Gabriel replied dreadfully.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

"Why are you nervous?" Meg asked.

"Probably the same reason you are." Holly replied, flipping through a magazine. Meg sighed and looked around the waiting room.

"Hate doctors." She muttered under her breath, crossing her arms.

"You don't think I don't?" Holly asked. Meg sighed again, knowing her friend was right. But they did have to be here and suck it up. "We'll have to tell the guys."

"Not yet though." Meg countered. "Just easier this way you know? Unless us knowing."

"Yeah but come on...they'll want to know." Holly pointed out.

"I know." Meg agreed. They both looked around the waiting room, wishing the doctor would call them in already. They looked at each other when Holly's phone rang. The blonde paused before digging through her purse. She took the phone out and raised an eyebrow at Dean's name flashing on the screen. She pressed the button and held the phone to her ear. Meg leaned closed to listen in.

"Hey hun, what's up?" Holly asked.

"Hey, I called your office but they said you weren't there. Where are you?" Dean asked.

"Uh...lunch break...me and...Melissa had to go pick up some stuff." Holly replied.

"I need you both here as soon as possible." Dean stated. "And when I say that, I'm meaning hopefully within the next ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Why, what's wrong?" Holly asked.

"I'll explain it when you get here but I really need you guys here." Dean explained. Holly looked at Meg who just nodded and stood up before going to the front desk to inform them that they had to go.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Holly promised.

"Good, careful driving...I love you." Dean declared, making Holly pause for a moment. Even though they did say that sort of thing all the time, it somehow sounded different this time.

"Uh...yeah...love you too." Holly concluded the conversation and put her phone away. She followed Meg out of the doctor's office and to the car. "That was weird."

"What was?" Meg asked.

"The way everything sounded so urgent and the way he said I love you at the end." Holly replied. She looked at Meg as they got into the car. "You don't think something's really wrong, do you?"

"Well he's calling us to the police station so...hard to say." Meg replied. "But I'm sure whatever it is, we can deal with it."

"Right...yeah...deal." Holly muttered. She sighed and started the car.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

**Several Hours Ago**

He sat in a rental car across the street, watching the house. He tipped his sunglasses down, an eyebrow raising in curiousity. He lifted a cigarette to his mouth and placed it between his lips. His suit was near and tidy, finely pressed and worn to perfection. He wore an expensive looking watch around his wrist and his shoes shone from a thorough polishing.

He was a very well put together man in an expensive rental car, sitting in a middle class neighbourhood.

Everyone who walked by would pause for a moment, gaze at the classy car sitting on their road. He would smile politely at them, offer a slight wave to any of the young children. He never said a word though, just kept watching the little townhouse with balloons attached to the mailbox and a couple of bright coloured streamers framing the door. A large number 3 adorned the door and it sparkled in the sunlight.

All clear signs of a birthday party about to happen.

A truck pulled into the driveway of the house and man climbed out, carrying a couple of brightly wrapped presents. The man looked middle aged with a baseball cap on his head and an old worn out vest over a plaid shirt.

The cigarette was flicked away as the rental car door was opened for it's passenger to get out. This man strode across the street as the truck's door was shut.

"Hey!" The middle aged man turned at the voice and frowned slightly at the stranger. A second later a gun was raised and fired and the presents were dropped to the ground as the man holding them fell as well, a round bloody hole in his throat. The suited man crouched down and, humming merrily, placed an envelope in the other man's hand. The name _Holly Amers_ stood out, black on white, written in neat cursive curls.

"I swear I heard something." The front door opened and the suited man stood up, his eyes turning behind his sunglasses.

"It was probably just.." The sentence was cut short as the two people in the doorway took in the sight before them. The man smiled at the couple and lifted his hand again.

* * *

><p>Now I hope no one needs elaboration on what just happened and who they all were (well...maybe the shooter). But I swear, as awful as it is, there's a reason and a purpose behind it.<p> 


	4. Crawl

**Crawl**

Yet again, sorry for the delay. I'm just not in a Supernatural mood the last month, all my stories have been going slowly and it's really sad...sort of like this chapter.

The chapter song is by Superchick. It fits with how everyone's starting to feel.

Reviewer Response:

BookLover101 – Double ended review there lol. Thanks for it though :)

AuntMo – Oh come on, you should know me better by now...of course I'm evil! I do have a plan here.

* * *

><p>Holly's leg jiggled uncontrollably as she sat in the hard plastic chair. She hated waiting rooms, the current situation making things even worse. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and unconsciously chewed on it as her fingers on her right hand constantly twirled the ring on her left. Her eyes held tears that were yet to be shed. Next to her, Dean placed his hand on her leg to stop the movements and he raised an eyebrow as she jumped a couple of inches in the air. She looked at him and sighed, one of her tears slipping free.<p>

"Why?" Holly asked softly. Dean sighed and reached over, brushing the tear from her cheek. He looked at her bloodshot-blue eyes, at the red rimming them and the faint trace of rubbed off make up and felt himself starting to fall to pieces as well. But he had to stay strong for the time being. People needed him.

"Fucking sickos." Dean muttered, pulling his fiancee to him and wrapping his arms firmly around her. The tears fell then as she clung to him.

Just over an hour ago, Dean had broken the news to her about Bobby, Jo and Ash being shot by an unknown shooter. One of the people that were also at the house had heard the noise but hadn't seen who did it. He had yet to tell her about about the letter addressed to her in Bobby's hand but he figured it would be brought up soon enough. During his talk with Gabriel, he found out his old comrade was on his way to them but he wasn't alone. That only meant one thing and the thought tore at him.

The waiting room door opened and the couple broke apart to look. Standing in the doorway was Gabriel Retskirt, his hands on the shoulders of a little girl with sandy blonde hair, looking as if she had just woken after crying herself to sleep.

"Carly!" Holly cried out, rising from her seat and moving to the little girl who held her arms up as fresh tears broke out from both of them. Dean's heart twisted painfully in his chest at the sight and he felt his own tears building up. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"It's my birthday." Carly muttered, sounding confused and tired. Holly sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Holly." Gabriel pulled the young woman's attention away from her goddaughter. Blue eyes lifted to look at the officer and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Did Dean tell you everything?"

"What else is there to know?" Holly asked, glancing over at her fiancee.

"I didn't tell her about the letter yet." Dean admitted.

"What letter?" Holly asked, standing up with Carly in her arms. The little girl's face nuzzled against Holly's neck.

"There was...a letter...left in Robert Singer's hand." Gabriel replied formerly. He reached into an inner pocket of his coat and pulled out the slightly blood stained envelope. "It's got your name on it."

"Oh." Holly muttered. She shifted the three year old in her arms enough to reach for the envelope without dropping her. It was still sealed and the writing on it didn't look at all familiar. She looked it over, unsure what to do, before she turned her eyes to Dean and held it out, silently asking for help.

"I got it." Dean muttered, taking the envelope. He took a deep breath then slid his finger under the seal, breaking it open. He looked in and frowned slightly before going to a table and dumping a bunch of little pieces of paper onto it. Each piece had a different word on it. "Is this some sort of twisted ass joke?"

"This is going to take some time." Gabriel commented. He moved over to the table and started sorting through the words carefully. "In the meantime...we're going to have to safe house you guys."

"What?" Holly asked. "No...no no no. I have a job, there's a show coming up soon, I have to be there."

"A show?" Gabriel asked.

"Make up artist." Dean muttered the explanation. Gabriel just blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Fashion show...she's doing the make up for the girls."

"Oh." Gabriel nodded slowly, understanding dawning on him.

"Yeah, Meg helps with the clothes too." Dean continued to explain, arms crossing as he watched Gabriel try to sort out the pieces of a note.

"Well you know what, that's going to have to take a back seat." Gabriel insisted. "This guy knows you're still alive, Holly. For all we know, it's Zachariah...or someone else he's worked with. Hell, for all we know, it's more than one person!"

"Gabriel, this is huge for me!" Holly insisted. "And besides, wouldn't it be better if I just kept living life normally rather than running off scared? And if we went to a safe house, who's to say he's not going to kill more people just to send some weird F-ed up message."

"F-ed up?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Holly tilted her head towards the now sleeping Carly in her arms.

"You realize just how dangerous this is, right?" Gabriel asked, looking at the blonde woman.

"Yes." Holly replied.

"You'll need guard...all three of you will." Gabriel pointed out.

"I don't care, I need to do this." Holly insisted firmly. "And...the wedding is in like two weeks, I am not putting that off to hide from some sicko."

"Women." Gabriel muttered, shaking his head. Dean nodded slightly in agreement but stopped when Holly glared at him.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

"So you guys are Carly's guardians now?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and looked into the apartment. He and Sam were out on the balcony while Holly moved around the kitchen, trying to make up something special for Carly. "Poor kid."

"Is that a jab at me?" Dean asked.

"What? No." Sam replied, raising an eyebrow at his brother's paranoia. "I meant that it sucks. She turns three...and her parents die." Dean paused then sighed and nodded. He gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white as he looked down at the street below. "Are you going to be okay?"

"The people that got me through college and all the...fucked up insanity that went with it...are dead, Sam. So no, I'm not okay." Dean retorted. He shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "And that kid in there...that poor kid...I can't even imagine what she say and felt. What's worse is that...fucking psycho is still out there, preparing to to God knows what to God knows who. I can't do a damn thing about it."

"Yes you can." Sam countered. Dean looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow, waiting. "You can take care of your fiancee and goddaughter. They need you the most right now. Carly needs to know that things will be alright and she needs to feel safe." Dean sighed and bent over, his head nearly touching the railing before he straightened back up again, finally releasing the bar from his death grip. He ran his hand over his face and looked back into the apartment.

"There's something I gotta tell you." Dean muttered, turning his eyes to his brother. "The other day...I found a couple of pregnancy tests in the bathroom garbage."

"Holly's..." Sam started.

"I don't know." Dean cut in, shaking his head. "Holly and Meg were both in there the day before. I don't think both tests would be Holly's. One of them was negative but the other one was positive."

"So...wait...then that means that...one of them is pregnant." Sam muttered.

"Yeah." Dean agreed quietly. He let out a long sigh, running his hand over his face yet again. "Yeah...but...I don't know which. I've been watching them you know, trying to figure it out. But they're both acting just as weird as each other and no one's throwing up and...I don't know."

"What if it's Holly?" Sam asked. "Right now isn't the most convenient time for either of them but...if it's Holly..."

"I know." Dean agreed without further explanation. "God Sammy, I know. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Ask?" Sam suggested. Dean looked at him as if he were insane. "Dean, eventually you'll have to do it. You have to let her know that you saw them."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Okay picture this scenario then." Sam stated, crossing his arms. "Pregnancy tests aren't always accurate." Dean paused then raised an eyebrow, not getting it. "Sometimes...false readings...are false."

"Dude...do NOT say that both of them could be..." Dean couldn't finish the sentence, the thought of both Holly and Meg being knocked up sent a deep chill down his spine. It wasn't so much the fact that there would just be three kids then, or even the fact that Dean would be partially responsible for two of the three on a daily basis. It was more the fact that if the current mess went pear shaped and something got to the girls when no one was around.

"Dean, breathe." Sam instructed, watching his brother's face change colour as all the worst case scenarios raced through his mind. Dean let out the breath he was holding in a long sigh then leaned against the wall, putting his hands over his face and groaning.

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled. Sam sighed and shook his head, dragging his own hands through his hair.

"I don't know man." The younger brother muttered, turning his eyes to look in at the girls in the kitchen. "I just...don't know."

* * *

><p>So about twelve hours ago I updated Second Life, and now I'm updating this story. Hopefully this streak will continue and I'll get Twist The End and Shattered updated soon. At the very least I hope to get new chapters for them by the end of the week, I promise!<p> 


	5. Asleep

**Asleep**

So this has been a hell of a long time in the making but at least I can say one thing...it's been less time since the last update for Twist the End. I am really sorry on that one but I really don't know what to do with the Season Seven storyline and that story's base.

I read through the whole of the first story and then what I had so far for this story...and I honestly couldn't remember my initial plan but I think (keyword being think) have a new idea that fits in. Maybe it's what I originally had, maybe it's not. I don't know yet but we'll just see if this works.

And the song for this chapter is by Emily Browning. It's off the Sucker Punch soundtrack. Certain parts go well with certain parts of the chapter and with different characters, sort of more following Carly sometimes but it fit...sort of.

Reviewer Response:

AuntMo – Sorry sweetie! This story is getting confusing but fear not, I do have things planned and there will be some answers in some of the least likely places.

Carver Edlund – First off, welcome to my story world lol. Thank you for the review.

* * *

><p>The next day proved how chaotic having a kid could be.<p>

Actually, the chaos started in the middle of the night. Even though Dean and Holly had a spare room and had it set up in time for Carly's bedtime, she still didn't sleep there. Honestly, neither of them really cared too much, realizing the little girl's need for closeness and comfort.

Breakfast was maddening when Carly was too upset to eat and every food they offered made her cry as she remembered her parents. Dean was the one who gave in and let her have cookies so that she at least ate something. Holly took Carly to work with her since she wasn't prepared to trust a neighbour to watch the child just yet. Dean promised he'd swing by at lunch time before he went off with Castiel to work while Meg joined the two girls in going in to help prep for the upcoming show.

"I can't believe all this happening...and right now too." Meg muttered. Holly sighed and nodded as she glanced over at Carly. The little girl was blowing up balloons with Christie, the assistant to both Meg and Holly as a team who was now dating Sam as well. Thankfully, she seemed to be enjoying herself so Holly felt a little better about the day. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Holly admitted. "What can I do? Everything is just so...messed up."

"No kidding." Meg agreed. She took a pin from the little cushion Holly held and stuck it through the fabric she was working on. "Not to mention we'll have to tell the guys soon about you know what."

"You really think right now is the time for that?" Holly asked. She shook her head and sat down. "I can't even begin to imagine what must be going through Dean, Cas and Sam's heads right now already, let alone toss in that little extra bit of stress."

"They'll find out soon enough once the belly comes." Meg pointed out. Holly just groaned and stuck out her tongue. Meg glanced at her friend's stomach than at her own, wondering about what will be happening in the coming days. "Okay...let's change the subject."

"To what? Funerals?" Holly asked. Meg sighed and stuck pins into a dress that needed last minute altering. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Did you ever?" Meg asked. Holly just looked at her. "What happened to the girl I met a few months ago who rammed her foot up between her father's legs?"

"That girl...I don't know where that girl is." Holly admitted. "Something just doesn't seem right." Meg raised an eyebrow then frowned slightly. Holly rubbed her forehead, the beginning of a headache starting to take place. Her fingers brushed over the scar that remained for a couple of years now. The scar that resided after a cut that had been the initiator to her romance with her fiancee. She lowered her hand to look at her ring and sighed, more lost and confused then ever before.

"So do really no guys work on these things?" Dean's voice cut into her thought process and Holly looked up, surprised. He walked over her and Meg, McDonald's bags in one hand, drink tray in the other. "Hey...Baby, you okay?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm good." Holly replied, smiling slightly. "Forgot you were coming by."

"Now I just feel hurt." Dean joked. He sat down and put everything down. "You sure you're okay?" Holly nodded her assurance and patted his leg. Carly walked over to them and sat on Dean's lap as he handed out the food, even Meg getting something. Dean watched the women carefully as they both slowly ate their fries. On top of everything that was happening, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go, not knowing which one was carrying a kid.

"You not hungry, sweetie?" Holly asked, looking at Carly. The little girl sniffed slightly, looking down at her happy meal. "Carly, honey, can you just have a french fries? I know you're sad but not eating isn't good for you."

"I want mommy and daddy." Carly cried suddenly. Holly and Dean just blinked, unsure of what to do. Meg watched the child with sympathetic eyes, just as lost as the other two. Carly dropped her food and twisted around to wrap her arms around Dean's neck. Holly took his stuff as he put his arms around the child and hugged her close. Meg helped pick up the spilled food. Several people looked their way but no one said anything, choosing instead to let the three adults handle the crying child.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

The back window of the car rolled down and the occupant looked out, gazing across the street at the building. He put a lit cigarette to his lips and inhaled before blowing out the smoke. He watched the people exit the building, two women, one man and a child. The blonde woman carried the child and they all spoke quietly to each other. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before leaning in to kiss the blonde quickly. He went to one car while the women went to another.

"What do you think?" The driver of the car asked, turning around to look at the man in the back. A fresh scar ran across his cheek and there seemed to be a chunk missing off the end of his nose.

"Not yet...I think they need one more message." The passenger decided, taking another slow drag off his cigarette. He picked up his cell phone from the seat next to him and looked through the contacts.

"The plan will happen though, right?" The driver asked, looking and sounding impatient and frustrated.

"Of course." The passenger eased his companion, smiling. He tapped at his phone, sending a text message out to his recipient of chose. He put the phone back down and looked up just as the car with the women and child drove by. "Soon...very very soon."

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN  
><em>

"It was horrible, I didn't know what to do." Dean muttered, his gaze drifting around his surroundings. Castiel looked sympathetically at his friend, unsure of how to help with the situation. Afterall, what do you do to ease the pain of an orphaned child? "Dude, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's up?" Castiel asked, sipping his coffee slowly.

"A while ago...umm...I found a couple of things in the trash in the bathroom." Dean explained. Castiel looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "The day before that, both Holly and Meg were in there when I got home."

"What were the uh...things?" Castiel asked.

"It was umm...well it...uh...it was tests." Dean stuttered. For a few seconds there was no response and then realization dawned on the older man and his eyes widened slightly. "Only one was...well...you know."

"Fuck." Castiel muttered. "So one of the girls is.."

"Maybe." Dean answered before the question finished.

"Fuck." Castiel repeated. He looked down at the table in front of them before looking at his friend once more. "Don't know which one?"

"Nope." Dean replied sadly. "They're both acting just as equally weird as each other as far as I can tell."

"Well have you asked Holly?" Castiel questioned.

"Why does everyone want me to ask?" Dean muttered.

"Jesus Dean, this isn't the time to play things slow!" Castiel snapped. The younger man looked surprised and blinked at the sudden outburst. "I know what you're like, and this isn't something that can be avoided. Look, the girls are going to be hanging out together all day so once we finish our shift, we're both going to talk to them about this, alright?"

"Fine." Dean agreed.

He honestly didn't know why he was putting this off. True, it was just the previous night that Sam had told him to ask and things had been hectic all day so far but he had known about the tests for a while now. No matter how he looked at things, they were all going to get worse before they got better.

He was just worried about messing something up.

"Can we focus on this until then?" Dean asked, his eyes going back to the pieces of paper spread out on the table in front of them.

"Yeah...guess we should have something to show Gabriel when he comes back." Castiel agreed. He leaned over and slid a few of the pieces around. "He's weird, the level of responsibility he seems to have picked up the last couple of months that we've been gone."

"Yeah, no kidding. Almost scares me." Dean admitted, grinning. He sighed, the grin slipping away. "I am sort of glad he's here though."

"I won't tell him." Castiel remarked. Dean nodded his thanks as they fell into silence, working over the puzzle.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

"I'm amazed and grateful that she's sleeping." Holly whispered, leaning on the kitchen counter as she gazed out at Carly, fast asleep on the couch, snuggling with a stuffed monkey.

"Don't let her go too long though, won't sleep through the night." Sam pointed out. Holly had called him when Meg had to go back to finish up things for the show. Since Holly had made the watch guard go with her friend, she had called in her brother in law to keep her company. Now they just stood, listening to whatever cartoon was playing on the TV that had been successful in knocking out the child.

"Is it weird that I keep expecting Jo or Ash to show up to pick her up?" Holly asked. Sam looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I just...I keep thinking I'm just babysitting. Then I remember why Carly's here and...and I just..."

"Hey, come here." Sam muttered. He put his arm around Holly's shoulders and pulled her over to hug her. They stood still for a while, tears running down Holly's face as Sam ran a hand up and down her back. In the four years he had known her, this hadn't exactly been a rare thing but it wasn't common either. Sometimes Sam wondered just how much the girl could take before she hit her limit. None of his was fair, not to Holly, not to any of them, but it was all happening and they had to find ways to cope with it.

"Sometimes I just want to fall asleep and wake up and have all this be a dream." Holly muttered into Sam's chest. He looked down at her head and patted her hair. "I just want to be who I was last week when the only big thing going on was my wedding and the fashion show."

"Holly...are you pregnant?" Sam asked. Holly paused and looked up at him, eyes wide and surprised. "Is Meg pregnant?" The expression didn't change much but there was something beneath it that made the next question come out. "You took more than one didn't you?"

"Umm...well..." Holly mumbled, looking back down again.

"How many came up negative?" Sam asked.

"None." Holly replied, finally just giving in.

"So...you are...and Meg..." Sam drifted off, knowing she understood him.

"Isn't...far as we know." Holly explained. "She only took the one."

"You have to tell Dean." Sam pointed out. "You can't hide this forever. He saw the tests."

"Oh geez." Holly muttered.

"Holly..." Sam started.

"I'll tell him." Holly agreed. She turned her head to look over at Carly when the young girl shifted. Her heart thudded away in her chest and the headache that had started earlier was beginning to reach maximum potency as her mind began developing all the worst case scenarios. She felt her breathing catch in her throat as she mentally recreated multiple scenes in her head, wondering to what extent that she would have to relive them. Carly started to blur in her vision and became almost non existent as darkness edged it's way in from the sides.

"Holly? HOLLY!" Sam's panic was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Okay so I was going to hold out longer on who was pregnant but I decided against it. But there's going to be more happening, as this chapter gave way to many things. Soon as I figure out what that notemessage/thing could say, I'll definitely be putting it up. Haven't quite figured out how to word it just yet. I hope the readers are still with me on this one and I really hope you won't have to wait another six months for an update here.


	6. All This and More

**All This and More  
><strong>

Arg! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for taking so long, God! My brain sucks. I couldn't even think of a song for this chapter, I'm ashamed.

So watching SPN has officially fucked up my brain. When I wasn't watching it, I was good, I could write the stories and all was well. Now that I'm watching it, I can't think of anything for any of my stories, no matter how much they follow the storyline of the series. Twist the End is still just at the start of season seven stuff and I'm at least thinking of things for that but it's all later stuff, end of seven, start of eight sort of deal.

But this isn't that so let's get onto the real life drama.

Reviewer Response:

Addadario – Oh you can bet he's going to react strongly, this is Dean we're talking about.

AuntMo – Don't worry if you don't pick up on the clues, it gives me more time lol.

0netflixme0 – Viola, I present the next chapter for your viewing pleasure.

* * *

><p>Dean all but flew into the hospital. He had cheated and used the sirens and lights to get there faster upon his brother's phone call. Once in the actual building, he slowed down a bit as he walked quickly to the room Sam instructed him to. By the time he got there, he was convinced he just needed the right hall to find the room. He could hear Holly's voice, raised but not quite yelling, as she argued with whatever doctor or nurse was caring for her. Dean walked into the room to find his fiancee sitting up on a bed, an IV in her arm, Carly on her lap, Sam standing next to the bed trying to calm her down, and a nurse at the end attempting the same thing.<p>

"I'll calm the F down when people stop insisting on jabbing F-ing needles into me!" Holly snapped, hands lifting to cover Carly's ears.

"Look, Dean's here!" Sam cut in quickly, catching sight of his bewildered brother at the door. Holly's eyes shot over to her fiancee and she slouched back against the raised top half of the bed.

"What happened?" Dean asked, walking over to the bed.

"Ho...Hannah fainted." Sam explained.

"It's nothing too serious." The nurse filled in. "Happens to many pregnant women. Too much stress and anaemia will cause problems."

"Yeah...yeah I bet." Dean muttered, nodding slowly and looking at Holly as the blonde started to pick at the tape holding the IV in her hand.

"We'll get her prescribed with some medications that should help." The nurse explained before leaving the room.

"Hey Carly, let's go to the gift shop and pick up a teddy bear for Holly." Sam suggested cheerfully. The little girl smiled and let the tall man help her off the bed before the two walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Holly dipped her head down, hiding from Dean behind her hair as she waited. Her eyes shifted to the opposite side of the bed, where Sam had previously stood and her teeth brought her lower lip between them, gnawing uncertainly as the silence grew.

Dean studied Holly carefully, barely seeing through her hair to her face. Her shoulders tense as she sat up once more. He knew his silence was driving her crazy, it always did. He almost wanted to see how long this would go for before she snapped but he knew that he shouldn't, it would just be one more thing of stress that he just couldn't do to her.

"So we're going to have a baby huh?" Dean asked, some excitement actually in his voice. He really couldn't help it, despite the circumstances around them. Holly paused then slowly turned her head to look at him, brushing her hair out of the way. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and carefully took her hand in his.

"Dean...this is like...one of the worst times for this to happen." Holly complained.

"We're going to get through all of this...everything." Dean insisted firmly. "And we'll do it, without losing anything or anyone else."

"How?" Holly asked.

"Because...we always do." Dean pointed out. Holly still looked sceptical. "Because...love...will find a way...to.."

"I swear to God, if you burst into song, I am not going to marry you!" Holly cut in, pointing a finger at her fiancee. He smiled and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. She sighed, her resolve starting to crumble.

"Trust me." Dean whispered, laying his forehead against hers. Holly sighed, closing her eyes.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

Meg walked out of the building and sighed, wishing she still smoked or even that she had any at that moment. With everything that was going on, it would have been just the thing to take away some edge. She glanced around, pausing and wondering about those stupid guards that had been assigned to her. None of them were around and she wondered for a moment if something had happened that she hadn't been informed of.

She walked over to the car, taking her phone out and hitting the speed dial for Castiel. The phone rang and she dug out her keys as she waited for an answer or the voice mail to kick in.

_``You've reached Castiel Novak, I can't answer right now, leave me a message."_ The automatic answer always made her grin. He could be so robotic sometimes.

"Hey babe, I just finished up some prep stuff for the show." Meg stated, rolling her keys in her hand to find the one for the car. "My working day is officially over. I'm gonna hit up that new fish and chips place on the way home, super craving. I'll see you when I get there or when you get there, whoever shows up second." There was a noise behind her and she spun around. The person coming up waved pleasantly and Meg sighed, recognizing them. She turned back to the car and hit the button to unlock it. "I'm going to be so happy to just get off my feet."

The collision was unexpected she fell forward against the vehicle, her phone falling from her hand as she slumped to the ground with a groan. Her hand echoed out pain since it had been caught between her body and the car and when she looked down, she let out a whimper at the fact that she had ended up with some of other keys now lodged in her palm. She looked up at the person with a quizzical expression and then went unconscious as they delivered a closed fist to her temple.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

Carly curled up on Dean's lap as they watched TV. Her eyes were starting to droop, her depression making her sleepy. Holly walked over to them, her hair wet from her just recent shower. She sat down next to Dean and put her head on his shoulder as he slid his arm around her.

"Normal enough for the time?" Dean asked in a whisper. Holly sighed and nodded, snuggling into his side.

It was broken by Castiel walking in, Dean muttering about really needing to lock the door more, and then Castiel's cell phone shoved into their faces.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked, sitting up.

"Listen." Castiel instructed. With nothing else to do, the couple leaned in and listened to the voice mail left by Meg which ended in the sounds of something hitting metal and then a loud smack. "She's not home and she sent that thirty four minutes ago."

"Maybe the fish and chip place is busy?" Holly offered, even as her stomach started to clench up. Dean moved Carly over to his fiancee and stood up. "Whoa, what are you guys going to do?"

"Check out the scene." Dean informed. Holly frowned, not liking the idea. He leaned down and kissed Carly's head then kissed Holly's lips. "Don't worry, we'll go check out the place, figure out what's what, and I'll keep you informed."

"Be careful." Holly instructed.

"Hang out with Sam until you hear from us." Dean suggested. Holly sighed and nodded. Dean bent over slightly to look at Carly better and he smiled at her. "I gotta go to work for a bit so you're gonna have to teach Sammy and Holly what's good to watch before bedtime alright kiddo?"

"Okay." Carly agreed, nodding. She leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. "You're gonna come back right?"

"Course I am, nothing's keeping me away from you." Dean whispered, hugging the girl. "If you're asleep when I get back, I'll wake you up."

"Promise?" Carly asked.

"Course." Dean replied. He kissed her head again and ruffled at her hair before stepping back and going with Castiel out of the apartment. Holly had her phone out and was moving to her feet, helping Carly to her own as well, by the time the door closed. She grabbed a few of Carly's things as she dialled the number.

"Hey Sammy, me and Carly are going to come by, I'll let you know when we get there." Holly spoke into the phone.

"Uh, okay, everything alright?" Sam asked.

"No." Holly replied. "Be there in a few." She hung up the phone then picked Carly up, glad that the kid was already in her pyjamas. "Okay little girl, let's go chill with uncle Sammy."

"Okay." Carly agreed. She took her stuffed monkey from Holly when it was held out and then the duo was leaving the apartment.

Holly had never been happier that Sam lived in the same building, just a few floors downs. She barely felt comfortable in the elevator trip but once she stepped out, Sam was standing at the door of his apartment waiting. When the girls got in, he closed and locked the door. Christie was there, a bowl of popcorn on her lap and a movie on pause on the TV.

"Hey, everything alright?" Christie asked.

"Relatively." Holly replied, putting Carly on the floor. "Sorry to break up date night."

"Oh no, it's fine." Christie assured. "I was a surprise too. Hey Carly, wanna watch the movie?" The three year old looked up at her guardian and Holly gave her a smile and a nod. While Carly joined Christie on the couch, Sam and Holly went to the kitchen.

"So what's up?" Sam asked quietly.

"Meg left Cas a voice mail that ended with a couple of crashing noises." Holly replied, leaning on the counter. "She hasn't come home yet and Cas is panicking."

"Shit, hope she's alright." Sam muttered. Holly nodded, crossing her arms. "This isn't your fault."

"What if she's hurt because of whatever is going on?" Holly asked. "The guy who killed Jo, Ash and Bobby...what if this is him?"

"Meg will be fine." Sam assured her, rubbing her arms. "Just relax, stay calm. No need to panic and get back into the hospital again." Holly rolled her eyes and sighed. "You gotta think about your baby, Holls."

"Yeah yeah I know." Holly muttered.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked toward it. Things had gotten quiet in the living room, the movie playing but the girls making no noise. Sam raised an eyebrow and went to the door. He paused when there was a yelp from the other room and then a door slammed. Holly frowned and went to check it out.

Christie was kneeling, holding her stomach on the floor and a frown on her face. The bathroom door which had previously been wide open, was now shut. Holly frowned as she tried to figure out what had happened. She heard Sam unlocking the front door and it opening along with him arguing with someone.

"What the hell?" Holly muttered.

"Kids." Christie growled painfully. Holly frowned and went to say something but stopped as the woman got to her feet. "They're annoying you know."

"What did you do?" Holly asked.

"HOLLY!" Sam's warning came just before someone grabbed the blonde from behind. Holly yelped and struggled, kicking backwards. "NO, LET HER GO!"

"Sorry Mr. Winchester but there is some unfinished business with Miss Amers." A man's voice remarked and Holly tensed, eyes widening. "Where's the child?"

"Hiding." Christie replied.

"She can hide, it doesn't matter." The man decided. A large thud rang out and Holly twisted, seeing Sam unconscious. "Let's get these two in."

"You're not going to get away with this." Holly ground out. "Dean will..."

"Oh, I plan on Mr Winchester finding me." The man cut in. "I'm counting on it." Holly whimpered and looked at the bathroom before she was knocked unconscious.

Yeah, I ended two chapters with Holly passing out, and it's been almost a year for this. I'm just going to aim to finish it now. Thank God I remembered some of the things I had thought. Find out next chapter who it is. I do hope I won't take a year for that one as well.


	7. Once More From The Start

**Once More From The Start  
><strong>

Reviewer Response:

adaddario: I'm just as excited and scared for this chapter, mainly because there's only like three points that I know for sure and I'm letting my mind come up with the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Months Ago<strong>

He watched the girl, tapping his fingers on the bench as he studied her. The bleach blonde hair, the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, the playful behaviour that seemed just a bit too forced. She was lost in love with a man she clearly thought wasn't in love with her.

Young people.

He admired her, just as he had been doing for a few months now. He had spoken with her, bumping into her casually at the supermarket or catching her as she browsed through the mall. She was such a clever girl, wise for her age. He had grown an interest with her a few months ago when she had been standing behind him in line at a coffee shop and he had decided to pay for her drinks, which had started the pleasantries. He made sure every meeting seemed random. If she changed her grocery day, he wouldn't come out. She was relatively good at keeping a regular schedule and so he kept a schedule.

They didn't share names and he never approached her at the supermarket when she was with someone else, just random little "hellos" and a few remarks about the day or week or weather. He had asked on her depression and she had lightly waved him off, stating she wasn't depressed. But by that point, he knew better.

She was beautiful really. Despite her sadness, or perhaps because of it. He watched as she ran with the people around her. He watched as she sprung herself out of the sand and catapulted onto the back of a tall young man. He laughed, looking back at her as his hands grabbed her thighs to keep her up.

The beach was full of people like them but only that group had the matching tattoos. Those people were close to each other, too close for his liking and his plans. He frowned, irritated as he thought over everything. That girl, he knew, he had to have her. But those people, well they were just in the way. He needed an out, something to distract, make everything work.

"What's this for?" Another man joined him on the bench. The gun holstered at his side and the flashy badge did nothing to intimidate the first man who barely acknowledged them. "I'm a busy person you know."

"Not when I need you, Michaels." The first man declared. The one addressed as Michaels sighed as he turned to look at what was so interesting. "What do you know of them?"

"They're a gang." Michaels replied, bitterly.

"And that blonde one? The one on Gigantor's back." The man questioned, eyebrow raising. "Anything you can tell me of her?"

"At the moment, no." Michaels remarked. He glanced curiously at his companion. "Is she the latest then?"

"I find her...compelling." The man mused with a tilt of the head.

"I'll see what I can dig up." Michaels muttered.

"You're such a good officer of the law." The man laughed slightly.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

"Her name is Holly Amers, her parents are Alistair and Lillith." Michaels announced, putting the folder in front of the man in the near empty late night diner. The man lifted an eyebrow and opened the folder, looking at the photo of the young woman. "Lillith died several months ago."

"Interesting." The man muttered, flipping through the records. His eyes flashed over hospital reports and declared notices of domestic issues. "I think we should reacquaint father and daughter."

"But I thought you wanted..." Michaels stated.

"You never move your queen first." The man stated, rolling his eyes. "You let the pawns go." He ran a finger over the picture that would soon join his collection. "Take out those gang members, I want her helpless and alone. But not too alone. When the time comes, make sure daddy dearest is cared for."

"Mr Crowley...I...the man she was with...is the brother of one of my coworkers." Michaels let out, his eyes watching the other man carefully. There was nothing for a few seconds and then a smile came across the man's face.

"Really? Well then...things just got much more fun." Crowley declared.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

**Present**

Dean looked around Meg's car and crouched down, picking up her phone from where it rested, cracked and powerless, just under the vehicle. Castiel circled around to him and frowned as his partner stood up.

"What is going on?" The older man muttered, not liking the turn of events.

"Hell if I know." Dean sighed, rubbing his head. He paused when his phone went off and then a second later Castiel's did the same. The two looked at each other then took out their phones and checked them. "Sam."

"Gabriel." Castiel announced. They moved away from each other and put their phones to their ears.

"What's up bro?" Dean asked. "The girls giving you trouble?" He didn't get a coherent response. What he got was the sound of sniffles and tears and a little girl in the midst of panic. Dean blinked, trying to figure it out, and then everything in him went cold. "Carly?"

"I...I...d-don't...know...wh-where anyone...is." Carly cried. Dean tightened his hand on his phone as he listened to the little girl. He snapped his fingers to get Castiel's attention and the other man turned around, anger on his face at whatever Gabriel was saying. Dean pointed at the car and took off for it, making his move to get back to the building.

"Carly, sweetie, you gotta break for me, can you do that?" Dean instructed. He cringed at the sound of her sniffing back probably a monster size of snot. He didn't what it was about crying children and snot but the two went hand in hand.

"Ch-Christie...was here...with Sam." Carly explained. "And...and then...she tried to grab me...b-but I hit her...and ran...into the bathroom. T-there was a m-man...and...I heard...noises. E-e-ever thing...got quiet...and...and...I looked...and they was...all gone."

"Okay...baby...I need you to go see Mrs Braedon alright." Dean declared, glad that his voice was calmer than he actually felt. "She'll take care of you."

"I WANT YOU AND HOLLY!" Carly yelled with a fresh wave of cries. Dean flinched, his heart ripping in his chest as he sighed.

"I know sweetie, I know." He muttered. "I promise I'm gonna get her back. But you need to stay with Lisa okay. Can you be a big girl for me right now? I need to know that you're safe with her. So you have to leave Sammy's apartment, get in the elevator, and go to Lisa."

"Okay." Carly agreed finally.

"Okay, I love you, alright? You know that, right?" Dean pleaded. There was sniffles on the other end that just broke his heart. "When you get to Lisa's, you tell her that this is very important and that she has to message me to let me know that you're there."

"Okay." Carly agreed.

"I'm gonna get Holly back, I promise." Dean swore.

"Be careful." Carly whispered. "And...I love you too."

"That's my girl." Dean muttered. He kept the phone at his ear after he heard the click of Carly hanging up, his eyes swimming with the unshed tears of hearing all that pain and fear in the three year old's voice. The sick bastard behind all this was going to pay deeply.

"Gabriel knows what the note says." Castiel stated as he joined his partner. "It's an address."

"Great, probably where this sick son of a bitch has Holly and Sammy and most likely Meg." Dean spat out bitterly. He filled Castiel in on what Carly's call was about and checked his phone when it dinged signalling the message from Lisa that Carly was at her place and in tears. Dean sent back a message saying that he'd explain later and it was dangerous.

"It's going to be a trap." Castiel remarked suddenly as they were driving. "This guy kills your friends and leaves this message with an address...and then grabs these three. It's gotta be a trap."

"Well we don't have the backup we had last time." Dean remarked. "Guess we're just going to have to wing this one."

"I can't believe...Christie." Castiel muttered. Dean said nothing, feeling the same. The girl had been sweet, good for Sam. She got along with all of them. But she had tried to hurt Carly and that instantly made her bad. Whatever happened next, that woman was in deep shit for trying to lay a hand on Dean's little girl.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

**Seven Months Ago**

"Thanks man, I can't tell you how helpful you've been." Dean stated with a smile. He held out his hand and Crowley happily shook it.

"Just doing my business." He pointed out. "I get paid whether there's a body in the box or not."

"That's a little morbid but I appreciate what you've done." Dean remarked seriously.

"I hope everything works out for you, Mr Winchester." Crowley spoke softly. He put his hands in his pockets for just a moment before he lifted one to pat at the coffin next to him. "Shame that such a beauty will be under the earth for years to come."

"People go all out on these things." Dean mused with a shake of the head.

"All done here?" Sam asked, peeking into the room. His bruises were healing up and Crowley smiled politely at the young man. "No offence Mr Crowley but funeral homes sort of just...creep me out."

"None taken, they do that to lots of people." Crowley pointed out. "But the dead don't ask for refunds." The brothers exchanged a slight look before they laughed politely.

"Dude's a little morbid." Dean muttered to Sam, not knowing that Crowley heard.

"Just leave everything to me, lads, no worries." Crowley announced with a smile.

"Great." Dean agreed with a nod. "And you got the new address for billing right? Don't wanna...move and have you think that I'm gonna stiff you and all. I'll have everything paid off."

"I have it, Mr Winchester, don't fret." Crowley assured. Dean nodded and left with his brother. Crowley watched them drive away through the mirror and escaped into his private office. He opened a cabinet, several pictures covering the inside of the same blonde woman. He frowned slightly, not liking the idea of having to adjust his plans.

"They're moving." Michaels stated as he limped into the office.

"Yes...they are." Crowley muttered.

"Are...we giving up?" Michaels asked, frowning beneath his bandages.

"We're expanding the playing field." Crowley declared with a smile. He reached up a hand and brushed it over one of the pictures.

So it may take a little longer, but patience would ensure he got what he wanted.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

**Present**

Sam banged his fists on the door and rammed his shoulder into it. Further back in the room, Meg sat, barely conscious with a gash on her head. Sam had worked on waking her up before he attempted to break out of where ever they were. When he was sure she was coherent, he had gotten to work on the door, occasionally talking to the brunette to make sure she was still with him.

"Christie...god...I can't believe her." Meg muttered, pressing her sleeve against her head to try and stop the bleeding. Sam sighed and rubbed his shoulder before looking at her. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Introducing you." Meg pointed out. "You sure they got Holly too?"

"Yeah, positive." Sam replied, frowning. "Just...wish I knew who this guy was. What the point of this was." Meg sighed, knowing this whole thing was going to pull at the man.

"Okay kids, time for a field trip." Both of them looked up, their eyes widening at the sight of a disfigured Zachariah on the other side of the door. The man opened it and they could see the deep scar on his face and a chunk missing from his nose. He had a gun pointed at them, a wicked grin on his face. "No funny stuff now, come on. The show's about to start."

Sam frowned and helped Meg up, watching the colour drain out of her face as she got to her feet. She leaned heavily on him as they walked ahead of their once previous tormentor. He barked directions to them and they turned whenever he said. Finally, they reached a door and went through it into a relatively bare but not unpleasant looking room. Occupying a large chair was the man who had taken them. To his left sat Christie and on his right, her head down and hands gripping at each other in her lap, was Holly.

"You son of a bitch, let her go!" Sam snapped, eyes falling on his friend.

"But...she wants to be here." The man declared, seeming surprised by the outburst. "I'm a little disappointed in you Sam, you don't recognize me?" Sam just glared at him until the wheels turned and suddenly recognition came upon him. He stared at the smiling face.

"Mr Crowley from the funeral home?" Sam questioned.

"I've been watching you all for a very long time." Crowley pointed out with a slight nod. "It wasn't easy, getting to my beloved. A lot of people had to die. But you'll see, it'll all fit, it'll all make sense."

"What?" Sam asked, staring in disbelief as he tried to piece together what was being said.

"Now I just need your brother." Crowley informed the young man. "And then...oh Sam...in then, things will really get interesting."

* * *

><p>Yep, done already. Like I said at the top, this all just basically was off the top of my head. It wrote itself pretty much. I knew I was going to have it be Crowley and I knew Holly was going to know him somehow. Those flashbacks were actually written after the present stuff was written, making itself up as it went, piecing itself together. Kinda cool how it came out that Crowley was actually pulling the strings behind Zachariah and Alistair in the last story.<p>

The next chapter shouldn't be too far away, actually already got it going, just gotta twist and tweak and work things to fit.


	8. It's All Over

**It's All Over  
><strong>

And a big break again. I'm just not in an SPN mood anymore and it kills me to leave these stories undone. I am going to finish this story. That is my plan now. It may not be the best of endings but I just want to finish something.

So...Crowley's just a little obsessed with Holly huh? Lol. Bit different then what I think I originally had planned out but I needed something and that's what happened.

Song for this chapter, follows the title, is by Three Days Grace.

Reviewer Response:

Adaddario – I make no promises sadly.

AuntMo – lol yes indeed, it is nice. I don't have him around a lot and I really should rectify that.

* * *

><p>Holly tried to keep herself under control. Things would be fine. Dean would come along and save the day just like last time. She shouldn't panic herself, she needed to keep calm. Her stomach twisted in that way it did when her body decided to ignore her. Everything was hurting and it was impossible to ignore. She took a deep breath and listened to the voices around her, trying to focus on something else. Maybe if she could figure out what Sam was saying...<p>

Wait, Sam? When did he come in?

Her neck ached as she tried to lift her head to look towards her brother in law. The effort it took to lift her arm to touch at her neck was more than it should have been. When she finally managed it, her fingers brushed over a bump and she cringed, wondering what she had been injected with and what it would do to her baby.

Oh God, the baby!

Her panic lifted again, despite herself, and she felt dizzy. Before, all her worry had been about Carly and whether or not the little girl was safe, now she was bombarded with fears of her unborn child resting within her.

And just like that, the agonizing pain went straight through her as her panic peaked and she just knew her blood pressure had suddenly sky rocketed.

"Holly! Holly!" Sam's voice shot through and echoed around her head but she just couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Couldn't lift her head. A warm hand grasped her chin and tilted her head back. Her eyes opened and a blurry form filled her vision.

"You're mine now."

Why was that voice familiar? His? What was he going to do?

Dear God, just make the pain stop.

Her legs felt warm as her muscles tightened and clenched and her brain started to give up. She couldn't comprehend anything. She hurt too much, she just wanted to pass out again. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up back with Dean in their apartment.

It amazed her that all of this happened in so short a period of time. Not that long ago they were all happy, the biggest worry was the wedding that now she wasn't even sure she'd survive to do.

She closed her eyes, a teardrop running free from beneath her closed lid.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

Dean looked at the people in front of him. Castiel and Gabriel stood, watching the younger man, worrying and waiting for what he would say and do. In Dean's hand, the print out of all the pieces of an address was crunched up in his clenched fist. There were so many people at risk here and he knew it was all a trap.

He couldn't leave Meg.

He couldn't leave Sam.

And he damn well couldn't leave Holly.

Trap or no trap, he had to go in. He had to save them. He had to end this.

"We don't even know who's behind this, pulling Christie's strings." Gabriel stated finally, trying to draw Dean out of his mental torment just enough to actually work and think.

"Who cares?" Dean argued, frowning.

"Whoever it is, likely isn't going to kill any of them without you there if it's as much of a trap as we're thinking." Gabriel reasoned. "As strange as this may sound coming from me, we need to think...process. Work together to find something that'll work. Whoever this person is, we have to assume that they know you to some extent." Dean and Castiel just stared at their former coworker. "Yes, it is me saying these things, get over it. Five months changes a lot for more than just you guys."

"Okay...so...process." Castiel mused, slowly getting over his surprise. "Somebody who knows you...who would know...that Holly is Hannah."

"All the people that would have known that are dead." Dean pointed out bitterly.

"Are you sure? What about the doctors?" Gabriel questioned.

"They wouldn't even know where we liv..." Dean started but faded off, blinking.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"The funeral home." Dean muttered. Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other then at their friend. "Payments...for the empty coffin. The guy had our new address."

"What guy?" Gabriel asked urgently.

"Fergus Crowley." Dean replied. Gabriel raced over to a computer and typed quickly. The other two walked over and looked over the man's shoulder.

"He's in Zachariah's contact database." Castiel mused darkly, frowning.

"I'm killing him." Dean muttered. Gabriel grabbed him before he could move and Dean glared at him. "What are you doing, Retskirt?"

"I hate to break it to ya, pal, but you ain't going in there." Gabriel decided. "Neither of you are."

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked.

"You're both too damn close." Gabriel pointed out. "The shit Dean pulled last time to get you, Meg and Holly from Alistair was fucking psychotic. By all rights, he should be dead or in jail, not living out here and still working on a police force. He went against all protocols and pulled in people who aren't even involved."

"You can't make me sit this out, Gabe." Dean growled. "Not when it's Sam and Holly and my goddamn baby on the line!"

"I can and I will." Gabriel declared. Dean found himself suddenly pushed into a chair and handcuffed to the heavy table. Where on earth Gabriel got the cuffs, he didn't even want to know. Dean looked at the cuffs and tugged experimentally before glaring up at the other man. "Now stay put. I'll get them back."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Dean shot back. Gabriel shook his head then turned and grabbed Castiel, cuffing him up just as he had Dean to ensure neither of them took off.

"This is for the best, trust me guys." Gabriel pleaded. He took in the glares and sighed. He left the room quickly before they could call him back. They'd understand later, this was too personal of a case, they both knew that but they didn't care. Gabriel knew them both better than they thought and there was very few ways to keep them out of things when they get their minds set. This would only hold them temporarily, they were smart men, they'd figure ways out. Gabriel just hoped it took them long enough to give him a head start.

A wrench had to be thrown into Crowley's plan. He would expect Dean and Castiel, not Gabriel. Even if Zachariah was involved, even he wouldn't expect his former partner to be able to overpower two stubborn men. Everyone always underestimated him and he didn't mind because he knew what he could do. It played to his advantage when people didn't realize the things he was capable of until he did them.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

How long had it been?

Hours?

Days?

She had been moved from her chair and laid down on something soft. Every time she opened her eyes, there was just blurs and bright lights. Everything hurt, there was pain all over and she couldn't move if her life depended on it.

Sadly, it probably did.

Someone had peeled off her clothes, that much she knew. Literally peeled, they must have been wet somehow. She didn't want to think about how though. They were trying to be gentle, whoever they were, and something wet touched at her skin. Were they washing her? A sickening feeling of violation swept over her and if she had the capability to, she'd probably turn her head and vomit. As it was, she just let tears course down the sides of her face through her closed lids.

A scream shattered through the silence and the sound turned her insides cold. It wasn't high pitched, it wasn't feminine, it was deeper. It was a scream of a man who had held back for God only knew how long.

_Oh God, Sam._

Her body protested and ached as the tears flowed harder. She tried to move, tried to roll herself. Everything flared up in pain and hands grabbed at her, holding her down with little effort. Another scream echoed out and the faint sounds of cruel laughter accompanied it. There was a voice talking to her but she just couldn't understand it. The hands that had touched at her were now pulling her to sit and a pained cry fled her dry lips. Something soft and loose was draped over her and she had the mental image of herself being put into a white dress and sat up to be turned into someone's personal life sized doll.

It didn't make her feel any better.

She was moved into a reclined position. She forced her eyes open, tried to squint through the blurs to see what was going on.

Finally she saw him.

And she recognized him.

Recognized the man she used to talked to at the grocery store. The man she would occasionally see at the park. He was a pleasant enough man even though he seemed a little odd. Now though...now he was downright terrifying. He pet at her head, settling down the flyaway hair. He looked at her, seeing her eyes opened and watching him, and smiled. Her stomach churned and fear flew through her.

"No one's going to take you again." He whispered. His hand grasped hers and she lowered her eyes. Whatever colour there might have been left in her face instantly vanished when she saw her engagement ring gone and replaced by a band.

A wedding band.

Oh God, what had he done?

"You'll be mine...forever." His voice, his words, echoed around her head.

* * *

><p>So who's cheering for Gabriel to get there in time? Or has he missed them? Maybe this is a lost ending, something where the bad guy wins. Could that possibly happen? Especially if I have no plans to make another story? Could I be that cruel? Well we'll have to wait and see.<p> 


	9. Dark Paradise

**Dark Paradise  
><strong>

So because I had Lana Del Rey playing when I was writing this, I picked one of her songs for the title. It sort of works. Dark Paradise would be a good way to describe a few things here.

Reviewer Response:

Adaddario: Well keep those fingers crossed for a good ending and we'll see what I can pull off.

AuntMo: Would you expect any different from me? Lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Ago<strong>

Holly laughed and squirmed. Dean glanced up at her as he kissed her stomach, his fingers running lightly over her sides. He smirked and chuckled, watching the joy and calm in her face. This whole move had been a great idea. He glanced momentarily at the boxes still in the room. They were unpacking slowly, very very slowly, but that was fine. There were a fair amount of distractions that were far more interesting.

"Dean..." Holly moaned, making weak attempts at grabbing his hands.

"Baby, you know what that does." Dean muttered. Holly grinned as she finally grabbed his hands and pulled them up. His body followed and he laced their fingers together, holding her hands down against the pillow on either side of her head.

"Did you ever imagine this?" Holly whispered, blue eyes looking between green.

"Not exactly this but...had a few fantasies." Dean replied. He groaned lightly when Holly wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed against him. "Damn Holls.." He dropped his head to her shoulder as she laughed lightly.

"Tell me." Holly urged gently. For a moment there was silence. Her thumbs rubbed at his hands as her left foot dragged slowly up and down his leg.

"One of the stormy nights that Sam was working and you were with me." Dean started, mumbling against her shoulder. Holly tried to wiggle a hand free but he didn't let her. "We were kinda like this...and...you had your birthstone ring on your hand." He lifted his head and looked at her left hand, watching the light from the lamp catch on the engagement ring. Holly tilted her head and watched him carefully. "And I just...started imagining things were real. That we weren't just...fucking around. You were my girl and all."

"Dean..." Holly muttered, fading off as she wasn't sure what to say. Dean looked at her and when they're eyes locked, he smiled. Holly blinked and then grinned. She got her hands free and grabbed his head, pulling him down to kiss him. She nudged him over onto his back and rolled with him. They both groaned into the kiss when she sank onto him. "I love you, you know. You've literally saved me...so many times."

Dean sat up, looping an arm around her waist and holding the other behind him for balance. He held her hip, keeping her still rather than letting her move. Holly looked at him, hands holding his head, fingers gently running through his short hair.

"If I didn't already do it, I'd propose right now." Dean muttered, bringing a laugh from his girl. He looked her over, taking in the scars that littered her body, reminders of her past abuse. His eyes zeroed in at her stomach though, just looking at it. She watched him again, curious under his gaze. Something set off in her mind and she tilted her head.

"Do you want to try?" Holly asked, surprising herself as much as him. Dean's eyes shot up to her, confused for a moment, until she pulled his arm off and rested his hand on her stomach. At which point, his eyes widened slightly, uncertain. "I could...go off the pill...you know I'm a big fan of the trying."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"You want a family so badly." Holly reminded him. "And...we do so well with Carly. Honestly, I think we'd make some fucking gorgeous children." Dean laughed slightly, nodding his agreement. "I can't wait to see you play daddy."

"I love you so damn much." Dean growled out just before he grabbed her head and brought her in to a fierce passionate kiss. He thrust his hips upward and Holly moaned, willingly starting to move again.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

**Present**

"So how does it feel, Sammy?" Zachariah asked, examining a knife. He tilted his head and looked to where the younger man was chained, arms up and stretched out to the sides. Sam's feet touched the floor and his knees were bent as he tried to keep himself from relying just on his arms. He knew the second he did that, his shoulders would pop. As it was, he was pretty sure one of his legs was already broken. Sam turned his head slightly, bloody and bruised, one eye swollen as the good one glared lightly at the mallet sitting on the floor. He looked down at himself. His vision was blurred but he didn't need clear sight to see that his torso was fairly mangled. He was certain at least one rib was broken.

A flash of a red glow alerted him to the fact that Zachariah had a flame. Which meant he was going to get burned. Sam found an odd irony in the whole situation. He could get stabbed, cut, smashed by a mallet, and not make a noise. But getting burned did it. Just smelling his own skin burning, feeling the searing hot heat, the only way to escape was screaming. Sam tried to steel himself anyways as he watched Zachariah come closer.

"You know, I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Christie mused as she back handed Meg. For her part, Meg just laughed as she spit out blood. "You and Hannah...oh wait, no...Holly. You guys made being your friend a nauseating act."

"Oh good, that wasn't just me then." Meg muttered. Christie frowned and punched her again. Meg leaned back in her chains and stared, dazed for a moment, at the ceiling. She slowly tilted her head back down and looked at the brunette. "That the best you got, princess?"

"Oh I'm just getting started." Christie ground out.

"You couldn't torture a butterfly." Meg laughed. "I've screwed people who have hit harder than you. Hell, my little Clarence gets rougher when the day's been hard." She leaned forward when a foot connected to her stomach and she coughed, watching more blood splash out of her mouth. "Christie...this goes without saying...but...you're fired."

"The name's Ruby, bitch." Christie corrected. She grabbed Meg's hair and lifted her head, pushing a knife in her face. "And by the time I'm done. You'll be nothing but a smear on the floor."

"Can't wait." Meg taunted. She locked eyes with the other woman and sneered at her. "Give it your best shot." She spit, laughing at the fact that Christie, or Ruby then, now had blood splattering on her face. The other woman let go of her head with disgust and moved to a tray that Crowley had let her have full of different torturing devices.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

She felt...empty.

Was that a possibility?

She was certain she was dead but then she could still see out of her own eyes. The Crowley man was moving around the room. He had pulled off his butcher's apron, covered in blood from God knew what, and had shown himself to be wearing a tuxedo. He had injected her with something, she wasn't too sure what, but she had a good bet that it was some sort of paralysing thing. He was talking to her, telling her about himself, explained how he knew where to find her and everything.

And he explained the past women.

Holly wanted so badly to be unconscious when she heard that. A dozen other women. She remembered one time, long ago, Dean talking about a case with a missing woman, supposedly linking into another similar one. She was going to join the list, at this point, there was no one that could get to her in time.

"You'll see, we'll be happy." Crowley remarked, turning back to her. He straightened out the dress he had put her in and she just looked at him with blank eyes. "There's just one more loose end I need to deal with. Hopefully it shows up soon, I hate waiting." He brushed back her hair then leaned to her and pressed cold lips to hers. Her unmoving state didn't allow for any sort of response but a single tear rolled free from her eye. "I'll be back once everything is taken care of."

With that said, Crowley left the room, the door still slightly open. Holly pulled her concentration to turn her eyes to the door, wishing she could bring herself to it. With the door open, she could hear everything outside of the room better. Hear the screams that came from her friends as whatever torture was continually laid on them. After a while, it was just a female voice that shouted out, the male fading off. The voice was getting quieter though, losing strength.

She wanted to scream herself.

She wanted to yell and break things and hurt whoever dared to hurt her family.

She wanted this nightmare over with.

Holly wondered momentarily what happened to the dozen other women. Did Crowley end up killing them, on purpose or by accident? Did they kill themselves when they could move? Were any of them ever found? She figured not since Crowley was still doing this stuff. She felt so bad for those women now. She wondered if any of them had family, husbands or children. Did any children get orphaned because of Crowley? Well she supposed since Crowley was behind Jo and Ash dying, he had made Carly an orphan.

"You're not him!" Crowley's voice echoed down the hallway to the room and Holly would have perked up in interest by the tone. All she could do was continue to watch the door. The distance from herself to the door was enough to make everything around blurry to her vision, she was barely able to distinguish where it was.

Several loud gunshots and crashing noises rang out. Someone was yelling, directions maybe? Several voices attempted to overpower each other. Something ran past the door and then something else went by but stopped and turned to the room. A person came in and as they got closer, Holly saw it to be a blood covered Christie.

"He left you alone and with the door open?" Christie asked, frowning. She crouched slightly and looked at Holly's eyes. "What does he see in you huh? What makes you so special? You're not even that pretty." Holly just looked at her, being unable to do anything else. Christie reached out and twirled a strand of the blonde's hair around her finger. "He gets tired fast, you know. I'm the only one he's kept...because I don't mind. At least at first." She frowned and twisted the hair into her fist. "I just want him to be happy, you know. Is that so bad? So...I watch him obsess over these women...and then...I help him. Because I love him. But then I get annoyed and he starts getting bored. So I get rid of them. Sure he's mad at first because he doesn't realize he was bored. But then he's mine again for a while longer until his latest obsession comes around."

Christie tilted her head, taking in Holly's paralysed form. She gripped the girl's hair in one hand and her knife in the other and contemplated the woman. The gun shots continued to ring out but slowed down now. Someone was shouting something but the words were ignored and lost on the women.

"Maybe I'll do it early this time." Christie whispered. "I'm not good with competition. And I really hate you, more than I've hated the others." She tapped the knife sharply on Holly's cheek and the blonde felt the fluid run down her skin. "He won't have to know. Well...he'll know...but...it'll be okay. You're just a fad to him, Holly. Plus, when you think about it, it's more like...a mercy thing. I'm saving you, really."

The knife lifted in the air, something moved behind Christie, Her arm jerked down just as there was a bang and everything went still. Slowly, the brunette woman sank to the floor. A figure moved in Holly's line of vision and for a moment she got hopefully, but then her vision focused when the person got closer and confusion overrode her mind before she gratefully lost consciousness.

_It wasn't Dean._

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

**Five Minutes Earlier**

Crowley walked from the room and made his way to the larger main room, straightening out his tuxedo. He would have to make this quick, he didn't want to get messy. When he got into the room however, he found the door to the outside wide open. He looked around, expecting an attack. What he didn't expect, was a single man sitting in his chair.

"You're not him!" Crowley growled loudly, furious that someone was here who wasn't his target.

"Nope." Gabriel remarked happily. "I mean I am a him but probably not the him you were expecting." He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "And you, Fergus Crowley, are under arrest for a whole shitload of crap."

"Am I?" Crowley asked, lifting an eyebrow. He drew out a gun quickly and fired but Gabriel had dove out of the way just as the man was reaching for the weapon. Three more men came out from different spots and aimed at Crowley. He frowned and turned, firing rapidly, forcing them to scatter. Gabriel and his men took cover and tried shooting out at Crowley but the other man knew the place better, knew where to hid.

"GIVE IT UP CROWLEY!" Gabriel yelled out.

"Zachariah told me about you!" Crowley called back. Gabriel glanced around. "The tricky, trouble making slacker with a sweet tooth." Several gun shots rang out and Gabriel looked to his side, watching one of his officers fall to the ground. "WHERE'S YOUR TRICKS NOW!"

"YOU WANT A TRICK?" Gabriel asked.

Crowley chuckled to himself as he quickly moved his location. He could hear the footsteps of the officers, trying to move themselves to better spots. He saw Zachariah at the doorway and smiled, pleased when the man took out another of the officers. Two down, two to go. He listened as other gun shots rang and used his knowledge of the room to pinpoint the location before he turned out of his hiding spot and fired.

There was silence.

Zachariah walked slowly into the room, keeping his gun ready and eyes sharp. He and Crowley searched the room and found no signs of the living officers.

One single shot rang and Zachariah fell to the floor, a neat little circle in his forehead. Crowley frowned and spun around, blinking in surprise at finding a gun pressed right against his forehead.

"Surprise." Gabriel muttered darkly, glaring at the man. "Good shootout, Crowley, but it just gave me an excuse to do this." With that, he pulled the trigger and watched the man fall dead to the floor. The second officer came out from his hiding and looked at the commanding officer. "Call it in, we're going to need transport for dead bodies and probably a couple ambulances. I'll find the hostages."

Receiving a nod from the Officer, Gabriel took off for the hallway. He moved lightly, not wanting to give himself away in case there was more people. He knew there was a woman to expect and he kept an eye out for her. Hearing a voice, he followed it to a room with a door open and looked in before lifting his gun and firing quickly as he saw a woman thrust a knife downward towards Holly's prone form.

The brunette woman fell to the floor, a bloody hole in her back, and Gabriel rushed forward to Holly. He grimaced when he saw the knife had stabbed into her but was relieved when he saw it having gone in just below her ribs, hopefully missing anything vital.

"Retskirt." The other Officer had run to the room and looked in from the hallway.

"I'm gonna stay with this one, check for the other two." Gabriel ordered. The officer nodded and ran off again.

What he found, he knew instantly would break hearts.

* * *

><p>One or two more chapters left to go. Hope you guys stay with me through some sadness. This wasn't meant to be a happy story by any means.<p> 


	10. Until We Bleed

**Until We Bleed  
><strong>

Woo, look at this, updated twice in one week. Within two days of each other too, well done me. I'm really working it to get this story done so I have one less thing to deal with.

Title song is by Kleerup and Lykke Li. I really don't know what inspired me to use this song. Parts of it work for this chapter so maybe that's why. Any who...

Reviewer Response:

Adaddario: Uh...well...umm...here (passes you a box of tissues) you may need those.

* * *

><p>The moment was surreal and awfully familiar as Dean stood in the cemetery, hands in his pockets, staring at a gravestone.<p>

Only he wasn't alone this time.

The grave wasn't filled with an empty coffin.

At his side, there was a sniffling noise, and he took his hand out of his pocket and reached down to the little hand. The little girl gripped his hand tightly before she turned and buried her face against his leg. He looked down at the dirty blonde head of his goddaughter and sighed, fighting off his own tears.

Glancing at his other side, he watched Castiel and Meg, holding onto each other. Meg still bruised, her arm in a sling, her colouring pale. She had wanted to be there, had demanded it, and so she had been allowed. Castiel's arm ran up and down her back as she leaned heavily on him. The brunette woman lifted her eyes to him, dark orbs filled with multiple apologies. When she had woken up in the hospital and found out what happened, her first words to Dean had been nothing but expressing how sorry she was. It was the first time Castiel had actually seen his girlfriend break down and it had shocked and confused him as he awkwardly tried to comfort her. She had, for the first time, told him she loved him, and somehow between tears, they had ended up engaged.

Dean looked around at the other people present in the cemetery, ones he didn't really know. People who had come to pay their respects for the deceased person they had worked with for the last few months since the group had moved to the city. They had all shook his hand, patted his back, offered their condolences, saying things about how great a person the dead was. How every day had been more enjoyable with them around.

Gabriel was there, this being his last day in the city before his flight back home. He lifted his eyes from the gravestone to lock with Dean and gave him a sympathetic look. Dean just looked at him, his gaze cold, something Gabriel understood. He figured he was going to be getting blamed for whatever bad things happened to the people that Crowley had held, just because he had stalled Dean from going in himself. Gabriel sighed heavily and looked back at the gravestone, internally apologizing for being too late.

Finally, Dean lifted his eyes to the woman across the grave from him. Flanked by a nurse and sitting in a wheelchair. Holly had yet to remove her eyes from the gravestone since her arrival. She hadn't wanted to be around Dean or Castiel or Meg or even, surprisingly, Carly. It had hurt the little girl so much when she had seen her godmother getting out of a car into the wheelchair and had been told by the nurse that she needed to keep a distance. Dean had gritted his teeth but held his tongue at that. He was glad she was alive, glad that she hadn't been physically destroyed like the last time, but he was pissed that Holly was ignoring them all, ignoring himself and Carly.

She had lost the baby.

Whatever drugs Crowley had pumped into her had destroyed the weak, still developing live. In the week between them being recovered and this funeral, Holly had lost a severe amount of weight. The hospital was insisting on her staying and she put up no fight for it.

Dean dropped his eyes to Holly's hands where they rested on her legs, void of any rings. Her first coherent act when she had woken up and gotten around her paralysis was ripping off the ring that Crowley had put on her. Dean's own ring to her, the engagement ring, hadn't been found.

He wondered at how Holly managed to convince the doctors and nurses to allow her to come to the funeral when she denied so many attempts to see everyone.

He was pissed, he wanted her home, he wanted the old Holly. He was heartbroken over the baby, of course he was, but he clearly didn't understand and it pissed him off even more.

"Dean..." Carly's little voice spoke up and Dean looked down at her. She pointed to the man standing at the podium and Dean looked to see he was being gestured at. He gave a nod and picked up the three year old before making his way over. He stood at the wooden box and looked down into the hole at the coffin that held his brother.

"Sam was...Sam was my brother...and my best friend." Dean started. He looked around at the people around him. "He was a good guy, everything I wasn't. He was...he was Sam." A few people cracked smiles. No one outside of Dean, Castiel, Meg, Gabriel and Holly knew the truth of what happened, at least not the full truth. The people there, they all knew that Sam was beaten to death, but they were given no other explanations. Dean bit his lip for a moment, his eyes starting to get watery. "I...Sam always wanted a family. I believe he would have been a great dad and husband. He didn't deserve to die, didn't deserve to not get his wish. My...my little brother...he died...so other people could live." Dean turned his eyes to Holly and was surprised to see her looking at him. "He died...so that...my fiancee...could live." He took a deep breath, holding back cursing when Holly dropped her eyes back to the grave. Without another word, Dean stepped away from the podium and walked to the Impala, Carly crying against his shoulder.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

**Two Months Later**

"You're gonna be late!" Dean called out, running around his apartment and cramming a piece of toast into his mouth.

"I'm not going." Carly grumbled, stomping out of her room, still in her pyjamas. Dean sighed and walked over to her. She looked up at him, hair unbrushed, arms crossed firmly across her chest, face scrunched up in a frown. He would have laughed had this not been a serious type of day. He knew the girl still hurt over everything but this was big, it had to happen.

"Yes you are, come on." Dean pleaded, dropping to knees in front of the girl and clasping his hands together. "Please, please, please. You know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important." Carly looked at him and whined. Dean pouted and then grinned when the little girl returned to her room to get dressed. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too...jerk." Carly muttered. Dean blinked, the nickname stinging only because of it's familiarity in its links to his brother. He honestly didn't care if the little girl said it to him, but only him, it just reminded him too much of Sam.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and up off his knees. He crossed the room and peaked through the hole before opening the door to look at his visitor.

Holly stood on the other side, looking sheepish. She had only started making attempts to talk to everyone again the previous week. Things had been so awkward since her release from the hospital that she had been staying at a hotel for the last month, having only been in the apartment for two days after her release.

"I wasn't sure if...I...should...knock or...come in." Holly muttered.

"You could have just come in." Dean pointed out, stepping aside to let her in. "It's technically your apartment too, you know."

"Is she ready?" Holly asked.

"Kicking up a fuss about it, but she should be soon." Dean replied. Holly nodded slowly and sighed. She knew well enough that Carly hated her these days. With the way she had acted, she didn't blame the child. "You sure you're going to be good?"

"Yeah." Holly assured him. Dean looked a little doubtful. He wanted them to bond again, sure, he wanted Holly with them, he wanted to marry her, but he wasn't sure if Holly was ready to take Carly for the day on her own. He still didn't know how she felt mentally. Meg spent most of the time with the blonde in the last month, mostly because she was incredibly imposing and wouldn't let Holly push her away. The wedding had been postponed, not called off, since the incident and with everything going on, there was questions as to whether or not Holly would even want to get married these days.

"I got a few minutes to spare still." Dean muttered, not sure where he was going with that. Holly looked at him. He paused and looked at her then rubbed the back of his neck. "I just...I...damn it, Holls...I miss you. I know damn well Carly does too."

"Me too." Holly whispered, looking down.

"Then what's going on?" Dean asked. He reached out cautiously, well aware that Holly didn't like getting touched these days. He loosely put his hands on her arms and sighed when she didn't flinch.

"The hospital...has me...seeing a therapist." Holly muttered, looking down. Dean watched her, waiting for her to continue. She looked up at him, eyes watering. "It's my fault."

"I...what?" Dean questioned, frowning. Was she honestly blaming herself?

"It's my fault Sam is dead." Holly ground out, looking miserable and angry. "It's my fault the baby is dead. It's my fault Meg was beat so badly that she almost died."

"Shut up." Dean demanded harshly but quietly. He glanced to Carly's room then looked at the woman in front of him. "It's not your damn fault, stop saying that."

"I just can't believe it, no matter who says it." Holly pointed out, shaking her head and looking off to the side. "And it's not like...like Sam can tell me he doesn't blame me."

"Why would he ever blame you, he fucking loved you, Holls." Dean reminded her. Holly blinked tears from her eyes and Dean took her head in his hands lightly, his thumbs brushing at the wet streaks. "Please Holly, you have to understand that. This was none of your fault. Please...please you gotta believe me. You gotta come back. We need you. I need you."

"Don't make me cry more." Holly whispered, pleading. "If I cry, you cry, and then this day won't go anywhere."

"Then fine, it won't." Dean stated firmly. Holly just stared at him. "I'll call Lisa or Cas and have them take care of Carly if you want. You and me will just...stand here and cry. If that helps." He pushed his forehead against hers, eyes shut. Holly squeezed her own eyes shut and fought back the sobs that were threatening. She fought back the urge that suddenly sprung up to bolt.

She was tired.

Just so damn tired.

"Dean please..." Holly whispered, barely audible.

"It's over Holly." Dean muttered softly, making her pause. He pressed his lips to her forehead then looked at her. She kept her eyes closed, tears coursing down her cheeks. "It's over. All the pain, anyone that can hurt us." Her eyes slowly opened then turned up to look at him. "I love you, baby. I want to help you. You need to let me help you because I've lost you too many times now, I'm not doing it again."

Neither of them had realized that they had somehow ended up on their knees until they heard the sniffing next to them and looked to see a teary, still undressed Carly, standing there. Holly leaned back from Dean and made an action to stand up but froze completely when Carly threw herself into the arms of her godmother. The three year old's arms wrapped tightly around Holly's neck as if she wasn't going to let go. For a moment, she didn't know what to do, her eyes wide as she looked at Dean over the girl's head. Slowly, Holly put her arms around Carly, loosely at first, but by the time the girl's first tear drop landed on her neck, her arms were locked and just as unwilling to release.

"I'm sorry." Holly cried out. Dean didn't know who she was talking to but honestly didn't care as he watched the two girls cling to each other and cry.

* * *

><p>Trust me, I had every intention to make this chapter longer, but then I wanted to keep this more in the same tone all the way through rather than jump from this extreme to another one. The next chapter will have more upbeat moments and likely will be the last one.<p> 


	11. Young and Beautiful

**Young and Beautiful**

So this is it, the grande finale. I had this finished almost right after I finished the last chapter because I was too sad from the last one and couldn't sleep without rectifying things. So instead of waiting, I'm just going to put this one up and finish this story once and forever.

And because I've become addicted to the song, this chapter title is by Lana Del Rey (again).

Reviewer Response:

Adaddario: I needed them just as much as you did. This ending will make up for that though, I promise.

* * *

><p><em>I've seen the world<em>  
><em> Done it all<em>  
><em> Had my cake now<em>  
><em> Diamonds, brilliant<em>  
><em> In Bel Air now<em>  
><em> Hot summer nights, mid July<em>  
><em> When you and I were forever wild<em>  
><em> The crazy days, city lights<em>  
><em> The way you'd play with me like a child<em>

_ Will you still love me_  
><em> When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<em>  
><em> Will you still love me<em>  
><em> When I got nothing but my aching soul?<em>  
><em> I know you will, I know you will<em>  
><em> I know that you will<em>  
><em> Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>

**Five Months Later**

"Do you, Castiel Novak, take Meg Masters to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Justice of the Peace questioned, looking between the couple in front of him.

"I do." Castiel agreed.

"Do you, Meg Masters, take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Justice asked.

"Does it have to be lawfully?" Meg joked. Dean snorted slightly, shaking his head behind Castiel. Behind Meg, Holly grinned slightly. Carly, the only person they had as an audience since neither of the wedded wanted more than their closest friends, giggled happily in her seat. "Yes'sir, I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The Justice stated happily, clearly amused by the tiny group.

"KISS HER!" Carly yelled from her seat.

"Well if the little girl insists." Castiel grumbled, pretending to be pressured.

"Oh come here, Mr Novak." Meg growled. She grabbed at Castiel's sports coat and yanked him over, kissing him. Holly leaned over and put her hands over Carly's eyes, much to the little girl's annoyance.

"You guys do realize this isn't a brothel and there's a paper we gotta sign before you can officially be married, right?" Dean tried to interject. All he got for his effort was Meg flipping him off. The Justice coughed lightly, getting more uncomfortable with the continued kiss taking place before him. Dean just grinned slightly and looked at Holly who returned the look and even winked at him.

It had taken two months, one week and four days after the initial breakthrough to get her back into the apartment. It took a further month of dates and careful kisses to get her off the couch and back into the bedroom with Dean. Even then, it still took almost a full extra month before they were having sex again.

Things still weren't completely back to normal with them. Dean had gone and purchased another engagement ring but kept it hidden away, not wanting to push Holly into possibly withdrawing again. Things were delicate but she was slowly becoming herself again. It wasn't until after they had resumed sleeping with each other had Holly started seeming more like her old self. Her scary weight drop from the initial trauma had taken almost four months to restore itself. Physically, she was healthy again, healed up and under no strains.

Mentally, she still lapsed into moments of blaming herself for what had happened. As soon as Meg had heard about that however, the brunette had stormed up to her blonde friend and slapped her so hard there was an actual imprint for several minutes on the woman's cheek. She had then gone on to state quite firmly that none of what happened had been Holly's fault, nor should she even think it. The whole lecture on reasons why had gone on for over an hour. At one point, Dean, Castiel and Carly had left the women alone and came back later with the lecturing still happening. It had ended with Meg declaring that if she ever heard Holly blame herself for the incident, she would be slapped again.

"Guys, impressionable three year old here." Holly announced, finally forcing the couple apart. Meg's dark lipstick had smeared onto Castiel's face and the man looked disoriented but highly pleased. Finally they signed the paper and then Dean and Holly signed for the witnesses and everything became official.

And then Holly teased Meg for several minutes by referring to her only as 'Mrs Novak'.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

A few hours later and the foursome, free of the child due to Lisa's volunteering of caring for her for the night, crashed their way into a club. Rounds of drinks transported themselves between the group as they shared stories of their lives and remarked on remembrances of Sam, making more toasts to him then any of them could count.

At some point, Holly managed to get Dean on the dance floor and they moved with the slow song. She kept her eyes on him, almost as if she was calculating something. He kept running his hand up and down her back slowly. Holly suddenly smiled and something flickered in her eyes, something that actually made Dean groan.

"We need to go." He whispered right against her ear.

"I got everything I need on me." Holly replied. She glanced around, not even spotting their friends. She knew neither of them would mind, and if they did, messages would be sent and received to bitch at each other later. Dean gave a nod and before he knew it, the blonde was pulling him out of the club. She kept her hand in his as he called for a cab, both of them knowing they were unable to drive after the drinks.

"I'll give you double whatever the metre rings up if you get us there fast." Dean told the driver once the cab arrived and he gave off their address. Soon as they were in the car and it was moving, Holly had draped her legs across his lap and leaned into him, her lips pressing to his neck. "Oh, sweet Jesus, Holls..."

"Want me to stop?" Holly whispered, innocently.

"Good God, no." Dean groaned, well aware of the fact that the driver kept glancing back at them. "But we are giving this dude a show."

"We've never done that." Holly mused lightly.

"You wanna explore into voyeurism?" Dean questioned. Holly bit lightly at his neck and his eyes rolled back in his head. "I...got no problem with that."

"Just light stuff." Holly whispered, dragging a hand down his chest and across his stomach. Dean now knew why she had put her legs over his lap. They made a perfect shield to hide his instant reaction from the driver. Her fingers brushed over across the top of his pants before circling back upwards. Dean let out a slight growling noise when he felt her tongue against his pulse. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back before pressing his lips urgently against hers. His hand rubbed at her hip before slowly moving upward. His mind completely forgot about the fact that there was another person around them as his hand grasped onto her chest, eliciting a moan from her mouth to his. Her leg shifted and rubbed against his crotch, his growl of a noise came out again and he bit at her lip, making her whimper.

A loud, uncomfortable sounding cough reminded them of where they were but they barely parted. Dean fished through his pocket and just threw money to the driver before he got out of the car, dragging Holly along with him. They settled down for only a few seconds as they walked into the building. The second they were in the elevator, they were at each other again, Holly pressed into the wall, their mouths fused together. Dean popped the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down before slipping his hand inside. She gasped and gripped onto his shoulders as his fingers worked. She suddenly laughed in a breathless way and looked at her, panting heavily.

"Kinda like...your...graduation." Holly muttered through her lusty haze. Dean blinked and then laughed as well, remembering that night. It amazed him that he had lived in this building for over a year now and they had never done anything in the elevator until this moment.

Of course, he was reminded by how short of a ride it was when the door suddenly opened. Thanking God that Carly was actually at Lisa's apartment and not at home, he hoisted Holly off her feet and groaned when she wrapped her legs around him, attacking his neck again. He stumbled out of the elevator and over to their apartment, clumsily trying to get the key in the lock. He gave a cheer when it finally worked and they fell inside. Holly gave him a sneaky smile as she dropped her legs and moved away from him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, dropping the keys in their dish and following her.

"Reliving that night." Holly mused, turning back to him as she leaned on the balcony door. "Unless you wanna get a little more crazy and go out there."

"Here's good." Dean interjected, crossing to her. Holly gripped and pushed her jeans down her legs, kicking them off with her shoes. "Course you know, we're wearing the wrong clothes to match that night."

"Details, details." Holly grumbled, pulling him back to her. Dean smirked at her as he pulled his shirt up over his head then proceeded to remove hers as well. "You just gonna talk clothes or are we gonna play, Winchester?"

"So gonna play." Dean groaned, opening his pants. He mentally smacked himself as he realized that there were still so many spots in this apartment they hadn't done anything in. He made a mental note to get her onto the balcony at some point, just not at the moment, maybe when they were less drunk.

He lifted her up again and held her against the glass door. Her legs resumed their earlier position around his waist and she used her feet to push his pants down to his thighs before she sank down onto him. He looked at her and pushed her more firmly against the door before thrusting up into her, enjoying her moans and gasping breaths. Her nails scrapped up his back and over his shoulders, leaving long red marks in their wake. His mouth attached to her neck and left a mark in it's wake. He lifted his head to look at her again when she cracked the back of her skull off the door and laughed slightly, flexing around him to show that she was fine.

"God...Holly..." Dean muttered, kissing her chest.

"Uh huh?" Holly asked, knowing he was trying to say something as she held onto him, moving faster.

"I...you...sweet fucking God...marry me." Dean gasped out.

"Okay." Holly agreed. After that, no coherent words were uttered over the rest of the night and they ended up waking up out on the balcony covered in a blanket.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

_I've seen the world, lit it up  
>As my stage now<br>Channeling angels in a new age now  
>Hot summer days, rock n roll<br>The way you play for me at your show  
>And all the ways I got to know<br>Your pretty face and electric soul_

_Will you still love me  
>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<br>Will you still love me  
>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<br>I know you will, I know you will  
>I know that you will<br>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

**Three Months Later**

"Is it time yet?" Meg asked, slipping into the room. Holly shook her head slightly and paced across the floor before turning to the mirror and adjusting her dress. She leaned towards the mirror and looked at herself carefully, tilting her head each way. Meg grinned at her and shook her head before looking at the table covered in all the beauty products each woman owned and something else that they had both become familiar with.

"This is all good right?" Holly asked. "I mean...it's not...it's going to work."

"Absolutely." Meg assured her with a smile. Holly nodded slightly and smiled herself. She walked over and hugged her best friend. "You know there's a lot of people out there."

"Well...yeah." Holly mused, laughing slightly. "Some of them even flew over for this. Few of them were surprised that I was alive."

"One of those days where you really miss Sammy though." Meg pointed out. Holly sighed and nodded. The watch sitting on the table beeped it's alarm and they looked down to see what would be happening for them. "Huh."

"Yeah." Holly agreed.

"Hey, are you guys ready yet or..." Castiel called as he started to open the door. There was a yell from him as Meg suddenly slammed it back shut at him. "A simple no would have worked!"

"Love you Clarence but shoo...girl time." Meg called through the door.

"Well hurry it up." Castiel urged them. Meg smiled and looked at Holly who was still looking at the table. The brunette started to laugh, which surprised the blonde for a few moments before she joined in as well, both of them laughing for no real reason.

"We should get out there." Meg pointed out. Holly smiled and nodded. Meg held the door open with an overly dramatic bow and Holly laughed again, walking out. Carly ran up to them and Holly scooped her up, kissing the girl's face and leaving an imprint.

"Finally ready?" Castiel asked.

"Shut up and walk me down." Meg retorted.

"Yes, Mrs Novak." Castiel teased. Meg punched his arm but smiled. Holly put Carly back down and the little girl led them down the aisle to where Dean was standing and waiting. Holly followed behind her friends and locked eyes on the man she was going to marry. She couldn't keep back smiling, her mood reaching an all new high for her.

This was it, they were finally going to get married.

_SLTD***SPN***SLTD***SPN_

"So I've come to a very strong conclusion and you have absolutely no say in it." Holly stated as she stripped out of her bridal dress and laid it delicately over a chair. She dropped herself onto their hotel room bed and looked at her husband.

"Already?" Dean asked. He pulled off the jacket for his tux and worked on the buttons of the shirt. "Isn't there a rule where you have to wait at least a week before those start happening?"

"I wanna name our kid, Sam." Holly declared. Dean paused and looked at her. "Meg and I did the tests again."

"So you're..." Dean started. Holly smiled and nodded. "And Meg..." This time there was a laugh accompanying the nod. Holly yelped when Dean was suddenly on top of her, kissing all over her face. "What if it's a girl?"

"She can still be called Sam, stupid." Holly reminded him, laughing slightly. "Samuel for a boy, Samantha for a girl."

"And what do you suppose Meg and Cas will call their kid?" Dean asked.

"Don't know but don't care right now." Holly replied, rolling him onto his back. "It's our wedding night and we're spending it the old fashioned way."

"So lots of loud noisy sex that'll get people next door banging on the wall to try and shut us up?" Dean questioned.

"Uh huh." Holly answered with a mischievous smile. "And you better make me scream."

"Challenge accepted, Mrs Winchester." Dean declared, yanking his wife down to kiss her and start their endless night.

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
>Please let me bring my man<br>When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
>Father tell me if you can<br>All that grace, all that body  
>All that face makes me wanna party<br>He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

_And will you still love me_  
><em>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me<em>  
><em>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<em>  
><em>I know you will, I know you will<em>  
><em>I know that you will<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?<em>

* * *

><p>The End<p>

That's it, it's over. Go on with your life after the emotional scarring I have placed on you lol. The only chapter in both stories to actually get the lyrics for the title song in it because I am honestly that obsessed with this song and it truly does fit for an ending theme of the whole thing.


End file.
